Discount
by ToyInTheAttic
Summary: Mimi has a special discount at the local dress shop, but she works hard for it. [SoraxMimi, yuri] [oneshot]


A/N: I kind of needed something to get me boosted up for Turning Tables, my new Taito story, which will be posted around the fourteenth. This is dedicated to everyone who loves yuri and is disappointed there isn't enough of it.

_**Discount**_

Sora Takenouchi shook her head politely. "Sorry, ma'am. We only have size two, six, and eight."

The white haired woman showed a jester of disappointment. "How can you call this dump a damn _store_? You have three sizes for all of your dresses, it's ridiculous!"

"Would you like to speak to costumer service?"

"Oh no," the woman snapped. "I'll just shop somewhere else."

Sora cringed as she walked out of the store. There was nothing an employee hated more than to hear, "This store has much more sizes!" or "That store is much cheaper!" The teenager had been working at the best dress shop in town for a year to know all of the most common customer complaints.

The brunette felt a depression swoop over her. What kind of seventeen-year-old girl spent her Friday nights working?

Suddenly, her mood was lightened when Mimi Tachikawa, a long-time costumer who went to another high school, walked in with a smile.

"Hey, Meems!" Sora called.

"Oh, hey, Sora. How's working?"

Sora sighed and opened a chocolate bar. "Terrible."

"I don't know why you hate this job. I'd _kill_ to work in a place like this. It'd be so fun!"

"_You'd_ think so. Well, I guess it's gonna get fun, huh?"

Mimi shook her head and studied a pink dress. "I'm just looking tonight."

The working girl pouted at her. "But isn't your guys' formal next week?"

"I already have my dress. You should see it--it's the cutest thing! It's purple with sparkles all over it, and I'm curling my hair, so it'll be such a good look. You know my boyfriend Adam, right? He got it for me."

"You should have came here. We got a whole new selection of colours yesterday. There's a lot of pink dresses, but I guess that isn't your colour anymore, huh?"

Mimi shook her head. "Pink and red are summer colours. Purple and blue are winter."

"Right. So what's up?"

Mimi was about to answer when suddenly her breath was caught short. Sora noticed Mimi was eyeing the light green dress behind the counter. "Oh my _God_! That is just gorgeous! How much is it?"

Sora shrugged and checked the price. She then smiled. "A lot."

Mimi practically crawl over the counter and, while lying on her stomach in front of Sora, looked at the tag herself. Sora almost crashed from the view Mimi was giving her.

"Damn…I'd do anything for that thing! Adam'd be drooling if I showed up in that!"

Anyone would, Sora thought, but softly replied, "Well, you know, Mimi…" She ran her finger across the green fabric, "There's ways you can get discounts. Like in summertime, when you bought that red one…"

Mimi looked up at her nervously. "Sora, we talked about that."

Sora could have laughed by Mimi's oblivion. Was she purposely making the shirt go down so low?

"You wanna try it on?"

The blond bit her lip and gazed at the beautiful dress. "No strings attached?"

"None at all."

Mimi smiled and snatched the dress within a second, entering a fitting room. "All right! I'll let you know when it's on! God, it's my size and _everything_!"

Sora nodded to herself and stared at the closed door. She opened and closed the cash register, wondering how many people she could kill just to go in there and taste her one more time. Mimi normally didn't mind it--that stupid boyfriend of hers probably had her whipped.

Or maybe Mimi was raging Sora's hormones on purpose, just to laugh at the fucked-over situation. Sora should would have liked going in there and teaching her a lesson…

"Okay!" she heard and looked over at the stunning Mimi, who was smoothing out the dress.

Sora couldn't believe it. Over the few years they'd been friends, this was the best her friend had ever looked. If she showed up to the formal like that, it'd make the girls green eyed and the boys pass out.

"Well?"

"It looks _great_, Meems!" Sora cried, walking over to her. "You should totally buy it!"

"Yeah?" Mimi asked, smiling in the mirror.

"How much do you have?"

The blond sighed. "Sixty dollars."

"That sucks. You'd need more than twice the amount."

"I know, but I want it _so bad_!"

The two girls stood in silence for a moment, then Mimi bit her lip. God, Sora loved in when she did that.

"Wanna give me a discount?" she asked, making Sora's brown eyes light up with joy.

The brunette lightly pushed the other girl into the small room, making sure to lock the door behind them. Mimi kissed Sora slowly, almost too slow for Sora. She made the kiss a bit more passionate by un-zippering her sweater.

Mimi shoved her hands up Sora's blouse, making the brunette melt with satisfaction. Sora crashed Mimi against the wall and began kissing her neck, and after hearing the blond moan, working her way back to her lips. Feeling Mimi's body rubbing against hers was too much to handle.

Sweat began dripping down Sora's forehead. She never felt as alive as she did when she was like this with her friend, in such a position that made her moan to want more. She felt her heart beating uncontrollably and inhaled deeply through her nose.

It was clear Mimi was enjoying it, too. She would always pretend the last thing on her mind was Sora, probably to just get a kick out of seeing the employee so confused. Why would she need a fucking boyfriend when she could easily have Sora?

Sora brought her arms around Mimi's shoulders to pull the dress's zipper down. Mimi was preoccupied with Sora's own clothes to notice. There was so much pasion in the moment, but all Sora could be happy about was how quickly the mirror was fogging up. Yep, it _definitely_ took two for something like that.

They both stopped when Mimi noticed her dress was sliding down her body, and without another second, Sora started kissing her stomach. Mimi was giggling and laughing, making Sora smile. The brunette knew all of her most sensitive spots.

A few seconds later, she was back to Mimi's neck. It seemed like every time they did this, it would get more and more intense. Sora was already planning a plot. God, Mimi was _such_ a good kisser.

Suddenly, Mimi pulled away and dug through her purse. "How much for the dress?" she asked, bringing Sora back to reality.

The brunette smiled. "A twenty'll do."


End file.
